


Devilboy

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Banter, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jokes, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Pain, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, i have brainrot for them and it shows, idk what to tag this fic as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Hmm… A second shower sounds really good right now,” Tommy responds, grinning at the door. There’s a thud that he can only assume is Wilbur dropping his forehead against the door.“Tommy fucking Innit, if you aren’t out in sixty seconds I will piss in your bed.”-OR-Tommy's morphus (more commonly referred to as "the change") hits. He tries to hide the horns it gives him, tries to ignore the pain, but he can't keep it up forever.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 472





	Devilboy

**Author's Note:**

> hello i come bearing more tommy-centric fic

Tommy stares at his reflection in the mirror. Stares at the tiny, tiny horns protruding from under his hair, a bright, obnoxious red that no one could ignore. Shifts his aching shoulder blades.

He knows what’s happening to him, kind of. Everyone changes eventually; it’s the nature of this world. Phil’s got wings, and Techno looks like he’s half piglin, and Wilbur’s left eye is red and it  _ glows. _

The problem is, Tommy was never told it would be this sudden. He shifts again and winces as his shirt catches on his shoulder blades. Or this painful.

He stares for a moment longer. His tailbone is slightly sore, too, but only when he sits down. 

“Fuck this,” he mumbles to his reflection, trying his best to ruffle his hair so it covers over the small horns. There’s a harsh knock on the bathroom door, and Tommy literally jumps.

“Are you done in there? I need to piss.”

Tommy exhales. It’s Wilbur.

“Hmm… A second shower sounds really good right now,” Tommy responds, grinning at the door. There’s a thud that he can only assume is Wilbur dropping his forehead against the door.

“Tommy fucking Innit, if you aren’t out in sixty seconds I will piss in your bed.”

Tommy double-checks the horns are covered by his hair, then opens the door. Wilbur pushes past him the second he can.

“Not even a thank you?”

“Get out,” Wilbur responds, and Tommy does just that. He’ll worry about telling his family about the changes later; probably once they’re more prominent, or if the horns just stay as they are for long enough.

*********

Three days later, and his horns have grown slightly. Not by much, but enough that Tommy notices. They’re a little harder to hide with his hair now, but he manages. 

His shoulder blades still ache, as does his tailbone. This morning, he reaches a hand back over his shoulder with some difficulty to lightly run over his shoulder blade. He almost screams the second he realises there’s a bump there.

What the fuck was the world dishing out to him? Or maybe it’s cancerous.

Tommy reaches his other hand over to his other shoulder blade. There’s another lump there. Likely not cancer.

The beginnings of wings, maybe? Phil had talked once about having bumps on his shoulder blades for a while before his wings came in- then again, he’d never mentioned it being painful.

Tommy sighs. He’s just hoping, at this point, that everything will work itself out. And that he’s not actually on the verge of death or something.

“Tommy!” 

It’s not one of his brothers, and it’s not his dad either; it’s Tubbo’s voice echoing through the house. Tommy frowns a little as he quickly covers over his horns with his hair. Why was Tubbo here so early?

In fact, why was Tubbo up before the crack of noon? Tommy opens the bathroom door in time to nearly have Tubbo barrel straight into him.

“Tommy! Hi, oh my god, sorry, sorry-”

“Hi, Tubbo,” Tommy says, slightly tiredly. “Why are you-”

“My morphus hit!” Tubbo gestures excitedly to his forehead, and it’s just then that Tommy notices the bug-like antenna there. Tommy really isn’t the most observant person.

“Your fucking  _ what _ ?”

“Morphus! You know, the change?”

“Oh. Didn’t know there was a name for it.” Tommy grinned. “You look absolutely ridiculous.”

Tubbo takes his comment in stride. “And look!”

He turns to show small, insect-like wings protruding from his shoulder blades; it’s clear he haphazardly cut the back of his clothing to accommodate for them. Part of Tommy is jealous that his own change- morphus, whatever- is taking so long.

“Wow. You look even more ridiculous,” Tommy says with a grin. Tubbo turns back to him with a smile equally as wide.

“I’m like an insect!”

Tommy laughs. “A stupid insect. Seriously, though, dude, congratulations.”

“When do you think yours will hit?”

Tommy subconsciously reaches up to touch his hair. “What do I look like to you, a fucking prophet? I’ve got no clue.”

Tubbo laughs. “You busy today? Or are you able to help me work on my bee sanctuary?”

Tommy smiles. “I’ve got some time.”

*********

A week in. Tommy doesn’t want to get out of bed; the pain in his shoulders hurts worse than anything he’s ever felt. Thankfully, his tailbone isn’t sore anymore.

He shifts and suddenly realises something’s changed. His tailbone is no longer where his spine ends; he has an entire tail, and it’s whip-thin. Tommy shuffles a little to catch a glimpse of it.

It’s the same obnoxious red as his horns. Speaking of them, he reaches up to touch his horns and realises he’s no longer able to hide them with his hair. Not that he really had any chance of hiding the fact that he’s changing, not with a tail.

“Tommy?”

Tommy rolls over in his bed, not really wanting to answer, but it’s Techno, so he knows if he doesn’t, there’ll be blood. Not literally; well, actually, that depends on Techno’s mood.

“I’m tired. Piss off.”

“Phil told me to bring you breakfast,” Techno responds, opening the door to Tommy’s room and walking in with a tray precariously balanced on one arm. Tommy shifts, propping himself up with an arm.

“Ah, so you’re my slave now.”

Techno looks like he’s going to protest, but then he says, “You’ve got horns.”

“Oh, these?” Tommy lifts a hand to touch them. “They’ve been growing for a week now.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

Tommy shrugs. “I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

“Worry anyone?” There’s clear confusion in Techno’s voice.

“I mean, my shoulders hurt like fucking hell. So did my tailbone until  _ this  _ happened.” Tommy rolls out of his bed, his tail flicking up around him as he stands. Techno regards him for a moment, then places down the tray.

“Can I take a look at your shoulders?”

Tommy rolls his eyes, but turns and lets Techno lift his shirt. There’s a moment of tense silence.

“I’ll have to ask Phil about this,” Techno says finally, stepping back. Tommy tugs his shirt back down properly.

“Have my shoulders stumped the one and only Technoblade?” Tommy asks, grinning like the little shit he is.

Techno says nothing, just shoots Tommy a glare and leaves his room. A second later, the pain in Tommy’s shoulder blades spikes. It feels like his bones are trying to force their way up and out of his skin.

He feels nauseated, too, and nearly wants to collapse. His skin is stretching, he’s sure of it. His shoulder blades feel like they’re breaking.

And then, suddenly, relief. The pain is gone. He straightens up and immediately knocks his wing against the wall.

His  _ wing. _

Tommy freezes. Turns a little to catch a glimpse of his wing. It’s red and scaled, with a darker red membrane.

If he were to look in the mirror, he’d be the image of every cartoon devil ever. He finds he doesn’t hate the idea of that.

“Tommy?” It’s Phil’s voice, just outside his room.

“I’m okay now,” Tommy calls back. “Got some sick-ass wings now.”

Phil pushes open the door and takes in Tommy’s appearance. And starts laughing.

“What?” Tommy demands, slightly annoyed.

“You've literally become the devil child,” Phil manages once he’s calmed down. Tommy finds himself grinning.

“Better watch out, bitch, I’m going to set some shit on fire.”

Phil laughs. “As long as you don’t drag your brothers into your chaos. Or Tubbo.”

Tommy scowls. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Phil smiles, and ruffles Tommy’s hair affectionately, then leaves. Tommy glances back at his wings again, at his tail, and touches his horns. He grimaces a little.

Hopefully Tubbo doesn’t make too much fun of him.

********

Tubbo stares. And stares some more. Tommy shifts a little, feeling scrutinised under his gaze.

“Are you going to say anything?” Tommy asks finally.

“You’re a literal devil child,” Tubbo says slowly.

“I am going to fly you up into the sky and drop you.”

Tubbo laughs, and Tommy finds he can’t help but join him. 

“Wing gang,” Tubbo says after a moment. Tommy smiles.

“Wing gang,” he echoes. “But don’t tell Phil. He’s not allowed in.”

Tubbo grins so wide it looks like it hurts. “Best friends only.”

Tommy smiles lopsidedly. “Yeah. Best friends only.”

*********

Tommy had been scared of his morphus. Of changing. 

He’d hidden it for as long as he could. In the end, it hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought.

Painful, sure, but worth it in the end. Worth it to go flying with Phil, and survey the land from up high. Worth it to hear Tubbo’s relentless teasing about it, and shoot his own jabs right back at him.

Tommy’s the local devilboy. And he’s proud of it.


End file.
